metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Moses Island
at Shadow Moses Island.]] Shadow Moses is an island that is part of the Fox archipelago laying south-west of Alaska in the Bering sea. It was the location where ArmsTech and DARPA decided to develop Metal Gear REX and a new type of Stealth Nuclear Missile. In 2005, A test mission was to be conducted at the facility with the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, President of ArmsTech Kenneth Baker, FOXHOUND and the GENOME Army all overseeing. However it was then that FOXHOUND rebelled against the US, holding the DARPA Chief and AT President hostage and hijacking REX. Ex-FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake was sent in to diffuse the situation. This became known as the Shadow Moses Incident In 2014, Solid Snake returns to Shadow Moses after discovering Liquid Ocelot intends to steal the railgun off of REX. This is because it is not under SOP control and can launch a stealth missile at a satellite in space which houses JD, the Patriots core-AI. Snake and Liquid end up fighting on the island with Solid Snake operating REX and Metal Gear RAY being piloted by Liquid Ocelot. Areas *Dock *Heliport *Tank Hangar *Cells *Armory, *Canyon *Nuclear Warhead *Lab *Commander's Room *Cave *Underground Passage *Medical Room *Prison Cell *Communications Towers A and B *Snowfield *Blast Furnace *Warehouse *Underground Base *Command Room *Supply Route *Escape Route Differences In Metal Gear Solid 4, Shadow Moses mostly appears accurately to the original version in Metal Gear Solid with a few minor exceptions. For instance the inclusion of a lift in the Blast Furnace to allow a alternative route to REX's Hanger which unveils a new area, the Casting Facility, not seen before. The Snow Field has also been expanded to include the area with the Communication Towers. The area where Snake first fought Sniper Wolf is now snowed over, but still recognizable. Also, another Supply Tunnel is seen, which leads into a Port which are two more new areas. There is also no sign of the door where Snake fought REX which led to the escape route Snake and Meryl used at the end of Metal Gear Solid. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Shadow Moses Island, specifically the Helipad area, also appears in the Nintendo themed fighter, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When fifteen battles have been fought on this stage, Solid Snake will challenge the last player to win. If Snake is defeated, he will become a playable character. During battle, a searchlight will hover over the walls of the battlefield; if it spots a character, a red "!" will appear over their heads, along with the trademark alert noise. The two searchlight towers, however, can be destroyed if attacked long enough, although they will restore themselves after a short period of time. Occasionally, Metal Gear REX, Metal Gear RAY, or two Metal Gear Gekko will appear in the background, though not affecting the fighters. Snake can also use his codec on this stage to contact Colonel Campbell, Mei Ling, and Otacon (and on one occasion, Slippy Toad from Star Fox) and gain intel regarding his opponents. If he is knocked out, however, the person on the other frequency will treat the situation like a traditional MGS Game Over situation. Hideo Kojima worked on the development of Shadow Moses. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Super Smash Bros. Brawl See also * Shadow Moses Incident * Twin Suns External Links Shadow Moses Island stage at Smash Bros. Dojo!! Category:Locations Category:Metal Gear Solid